


Modelo por un día

by tulique



Series: De anuncio [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Aomine le toca ser la imagen oficial de una marca de cereales. Cómo no, va a pedirle consejo a Kise.</p><p>No, no fue una buena idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modelo por un día

**Author's Note:**

> El título parece la traducción española de alguna peli barata de Disney. En fin, un anon en Tumblr me pidió un fic aokise donde fuese Aomine el que tuviese que hacer de modelo. Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo esto, así que espero que vosotros (especialmente al anon que me lo pidió) también.

Ser un deportista atractivo implicaba, le gustase a uno o no, hacer de modelo y convertirse en un producto más para los medios de comunicación. Había gente polifacética, de talento más que versátil y propenso a asentarse en varios campos, que podía compaginar su carrera profesional con hacer pinitos en el mundo de la moda. Gente, en resumidas cuentas, como Kise.

¿Kise? Había gente que lo veía como “el modelo aquel que dio un salto al baloncesto”, y en cierto modo era cierto. Aunque él, todo sea dicho de paso, preferiría que lo asociasen con el mundo del deporte y no como el maniquí de una marca de gafas de sol (¡ahora un 13% más molonas!).

A ver, que era normal que las compañías se interesasen por que Kise promocionase sus productos. Decir que era guapísimo era quedarse cortos y encima la cámara —al igual que su legión de fans interminable— lo veneraba como a un dios.

Luego había quienes preferían “cambiar de aires” y contrataban a otra gente. Gente que no sabía cómo ponerse ante una cámara ni sonreír sin hacer de su frente un acordeón. 

Gente como Aomine.

—Y por eso necesito tu ayuda —dijo Aomine espatarrado en el sofá mientras Kise, de pie y con una botella de zumo de manzana en la mano, lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Por lo de que soy guapísimo o por lo de que no eres fotogénico?

Aomine, aún en una pose que ya envidiarían muchos contorsionistas, miró hacia los lados en busca de —seguramente— un cojín que lanzarle a la cara.

—¿Por qué no tienes cojines? Joder.

—Los guardé porque sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Qué? ¡Siempre me los acabas lanzando!

Lo decía como si Aomine necesitase un cojín y nada más que un cojín para hacerle la puñeta. De hecho, y para hacerle ver su error, Aomine demostró su ingenio para el mal al sacarse un calcetín impregnado en  _eau de fromage_  y lanzárselo a la cara.

Kise lo esquivó y Aomine le gruñó.

—¡Será posible! ¡Lo vas a recoger tú!

Aomine ya tenía en la puntita de la lengua —y de otro sitio— un  _que te follen_  o un  _que me comas el nabo_ , que siempre quedaba bien. Pero no era plan de insultar a Kise cuando vino precisamente a pedirle ayuda. De mala gana, aún entre ruidos de animal de granja, Aomine se levantó, recogió el puto calcetín del suelo (tampoco olía  _tan_  mal) y miró fijamente a Kise.

—Pues eso, que si me ayudas.

—¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio? —Kise alzó una ceja. Joder, este chico se movía por interés. Era como un prostituto de la moral.

—¿Qué? ¡Nada! Se supone que me ayudas porque somos “amigos”.

—¿Desde cuándo soy yo tan amable? —Puso una de esas sonrisas tóxicas que Aomine podría mirar y mirar hasta que sus ojos se consumiesen del todo.

¡Esa,  _esa_  era la mirada que quería para la sesión fotográfica del lunes!

* * *

Contra lo que la gente pudiese pensar de Kise, no iba por ahí guardando todas las revistas en las que salía posando. De hecho, fue tan penoso que tuvo que ir a Internet a buscar imágenes de él como modelo.

Aomine se calló el hecho de que él sí que tenía varios de esos ejemplares en casa. Casualidad, ¿vale?

—A ver, Aominecchi, ¿qué sientes al ver, por ejemplo, esta foto?

Era una foto donde Kise llevaba una camisa blanca bastante holgada y menos opaca de lo que la mente calenturienta de Aomine agradecía en esos momentos. Aparecía con las cejas levantadas, así como yendo muy de guay, y con la patilla de unas gafas de sol en los labios.

Así, a priori, lo que Aomine sentía era envidia. Ya le gustaría a él estar en el lugar de esas gafas.

También le gustaría dejar de pensar en cochinadas cuando estaba con Kise, pero su depravación interna no daba su brazo a torcer. Puto Kise. Ojalá se quedase calvo y le saliesen granos por toda la cara.

—No siento nada.

Ya puestos a desear cosas, daría un riñón por que Kise dejase de saber cuándo mentía y cuándo no.

—Ya veo, ya —Kise soltó una risa de esas que iban cargadas con sentimientos impuros—. Pues eso, tienes que pensar en  _qué_  quieres despertar en quien vea la foto y ¡zas!

—¿Qué cojones es “zas”? ¡Eso no es una explicación!

Kise se le puso a explicar, así como muy resumido, que todo era cuestión de proyectar sus intenciones mediante gestos faciales. Por ejemplo, cuando Kise se hacía el adorable era porque quería algo. Si ponía cara de intenso era para intimidar a quien estuviese ante él (eso o montarle una tienda de campaña en los pantalones, dependiendo del caso).

Eso era obvio incluso para Aomine; lo complicado era  _cómo_  hacerlo.

—No es tan difícil —comentó Kise, dando vueltas en la silla del escritorio. Menudo crío.

Aomine aprovecharía cuando Kise se fuese al váter para hacer lo mismo.

—Pero dame algún consejo o algo.

—Mm. Te diría que tengas  _bien_  claro tu objetivo. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que anunciar? ¿Boxers?

—Ya te gustaría a ti. —Aomine no pudo reprimir una sonrisilla, dándole más vueltas a la silla de Kise—. Es una marca de cereales.

Kise intentó darle una patada para que parase de darle vueltas. Lo consiguió.

—O sea, que lo que tienes que transmitir es algo así como energía, ánimo, buen rollo.

Aquello habría sido más convincente si Kise no hubiese estado despeinado y con esa pose de malo de película de James Bond.

—Básicamente.

—¡Pero eso es muy fácil, hombre! Mira, vamos a hacer la prueba: tú posas, yo te saco fotos y te digo en qué fallas.

A Kise eso de dar consejos no se le daba muy bien.

* * *

Fingieron que la botella aquella de zumo era una caja de cereales (“deja de quejarte, Aominecchi, ¡y échale imaginación!”) y prepararon su sesión fotográfica de poca monta. Fueron a la habitación de Kise, que era un oasis de orden en comparación con la de Aomine, y ahí empezó su verdadero entrenamiento como modelo.

—Recuerda: tienes que contagiar tu energía. La gente tiene que verte y pensar “¡oh, yo también quiero ser como Aomine-san! Me voy a comprar los cereales Crunchy Spark”.

—¿Cómo coño se hace eso?

Era un poco difícil admitirlo en alto, y eso que le reconfortó un poco que fuese Kise el que estuviese junto a él, pero no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea de dejarse hacer fotos de ese estilo. Ya salía mal en las fotos normales, como para encima ir posando por ahí como un modelito.

Así que simplemente cogió la botella y sonrió como un memo. Kise sacó la foto, la examinó con detenimiento y se empezó a reír él solo.

—Aominecchi, tienes que parecer feliz. Con esa cara de angustia no vas a ninguna parte.

Aomine apartó la mirada, tan incómodo con la situación que ni se molestó en lanzarle a Kise el insulto que se merecía.

—No me digas que te da cosa todo esto. —Sonrió enternecido, cosa que hizo que Aomine se sintiese un pelín menos estúpido—. A ver, piensa en otra cosa mientras miras a cámara. Recuerda algo que te haga feliz, así matas dos pájaros de un tiro: transmites alegría y te olvidas de que la cámara está ahí.

Algo que le hiciese feliz… Aomine podría caer en la ñoñería facilona y recordar el día en que conoció a Tetsu, su primer beso con Kise o cuando se echó a llorar (¡como un hombre!) en la boda de Satsuki y ella le abrazó. Pero no lo hizo, porque se suponía que tenía que dar la impresión de estar feliz y no de ser un cursi sin remedio. Así que pensó en algo más normalito que le hiciese feliz: el sonido del microondas cuando la pizza ya estaba lista. Qué placer. Sobre todo después de un entrenamiento mortal, de esos que le dejaban sin ganas de cocinar ni de respirar. Ahí sí que venía bien la pizza.

Fue en ese instante de dicha cuando Kise le hizo la foto.

Esta vez Kise no tuvo ninguna oportunidad válida para reírse de él; al contrario, estaba embobado mirando el resultado en la pantalla de su móvil, como si se estuviese planteando si lo que estaba viendo era real o un producto de sus fantasías nocturnas.

Un momento, ¿se estaba  _sonrojando_?

—¿Qué, Kise? ¿Cómo he salido?

—¿Eh? Pues…

—Enséñamelo, si eso.

—¡No, no! ¡Vuelve a posar!

—¡Que me lo enseñes, te digo!

Kise hizo ademán de escapar de la habitación, pero Aomine lo conocía tan bien que se anticipó a sus pasos de gacela huidiza y le bloqueó la salida. No había escapatoria posible. Aun así, Kise no se rindió y cometió la estupidez de hacerse un ovillo en su cama. Menudo memo. Era obvio que con unas cosquillas bien dadas acabaría abriéndose como una ostra.

—¡Noooo! ¡Para! ¡Aominecchiiiiii!

Otra cosa en la que podía pensar Aomine cuando necesitase parecer feliz era esa: las carcajadas de Kise. Eran tan contagiosas que poco tardó en morirse de la risa él también, y eso que no era él al que acribillaban las cosquillas.

Los dedos de Aomine se detuvieron y le dieron a Kise la oportunidad de recuperar la respiración.

—Sales muy mono —confesó Kise con el móvil aún en la mano. Aomine lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Y por eso no me la querías enseñar? ¿Ya se te ha jodido la última de tus neuronas o qué?

Kise le dio un codazo.

—Es que a lo mejor me obligas a borrarla y no, ¡me niego!

Tenía motivos de peso para borrar aquella foto. Que sí, Kise podía decir lo que quisiese y más, pero parecía más un niño que se acababa de mear en medio de un sueño que un jugador de baloncesto profesional que intentaba vender cereales.

Por otra parte, si a Kise le gustaba tanto, Aomine no sería el capullo que le quitase la ilusión. Más que nada porque era todo un orgullo que Kise —el puto Kise, no un fulano cualquiera— se estuviese consumiendo como una vela con una foto suya.

Joder, si el más mono del mundo entero era Kise. Quizás un día de estos debería dejarse de tanto tontear y sugerirle de una puñetera vez que saliesen juntos.

* * *

Tras compartir un par de besos tontos y un intento frustrado por mantener una conversación  _seria_ , Kise se escurrió de sus brazos y le obligó a seguir practicando las poses. Qué ganas de arruinar el ambiente tenía este chico.

Los siguientes intentos fueron un poco mejores, tanto que hubo alguna foto por ahí que podría dar el pego en un cartel de cereales Crunchy Spark. Aun así, por más que le costase a Aomine reconocerlo, salía como el puto culo en la inmensa mayoría de las fotografías.

—Es porque sigues demasiado tenso.

—¿Cómo no voy a estar tenso, si estás tú ahí…  _mirándome_?

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —preguntó Kise con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

—¡Sí! Bueno,  _no_. Tú no. —Se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Kise, esa en la que podía dar vueltas. Quizás con el movimiento le entraría una ventisca de arte por la oreja, recorrería todo su cuerpo y se asentaría en su cerebro. Ojalá.

Kise frunció los labios, pensativo, y tras mucho devanarse los sesos pareció llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Y si el lunes te acompaño? Creo que a esa hora estoy libre.

—¿Y eso qué solucionaría? —Aomine arrugó el ceño.

—Pues que en vez de mirar directamente a la cámara, puedes mirarme a mí. Así no tienes que fingir nada: vas a estar contento de verdad.

Ahí Aomine ya ni siquiera intentó no reírse en su cara.

—¡Qué creído te lo tienes, Kise!

—Solo soy realista —repuso haciéndose el ofendido—. ¿Ves? ¡Mira cómo estás sonriendo!

—¿Qué? ¡No estoy sonriendo, idiota! —dijo Aomine con una sonrisa inmensa en los labios.

—¿Ah, no? —Kise cruzó los brazos—. ¿Y qué es eso que estás haciendo ahora?

Negar que Kise le hacía sonreír más de lo que el sentido común dictaba sería tan absurdo como exigir que a partir de ahora todos los balones de baloncesto fuesen verde pistacho. También lo sería decir que Kise no era un cabrón. Que Aomine no estaba tan perdido en su mirada cariñosa como para no darse cuenta de que estaba otra vez con el móvil en la mano.

Aomine le hizo un corte de mangas y Kise se reía a lo bajinis, como si no quisiese soltar una carcajada ensordecedora. Eso debía de ser porque…

—¿Estás grabando un vídeo? ¡Serás traidor!

Cuando Aomine se iba a levantar para darle su merecido, Kise extendió una pata y con ella golpeó la silla donde estaba sentado Aomine. Empezó a dar vueltas.

Dejó de grabar cuando estaba ya demasiado muerto de la risa como para mantenerse en pie con dignidad. Así que, en vista de que la única silla de la habitación estaba ya ocupada y la cama no le convencía, decidió sentarse  _encima de_  Aomine. En su regazo, vaya.

—Eh, saca de encima, que esta silla se nos va a morir.

—Ayy, Aominecchi —Kise, que era la personificación del mal, juntó sus frentes. Menos mal que Aomine estaba sentado, porque de lo contrario ya se habría caído de culo—. ¿Qué te hace feliz?

Muchas cosas. Que le diesen dinero por hacer algo que le gustaba tanto como jugar al baloncesto era una de ellas. Tener un “sobrinito” con el mismo nombre que él era otra. ¿Y qué cojones? También lo era tener a Kise haciendo el tonto con él.

—Esto —respondió Aomine con total sinceridad mientras con una mano atraía la cabeza de Kise hacia sus labios, para poder comérselo a besos, y con la otra se propulsaba para dar más y más vueltas en la silla.

El resultado, como era de suponer, fue una mierda.

Aquella silla era todo lo que unas nalgas exigentes podían desear, pero no podía soportar las dosis de genialidad desmedida de Aomine y Kise. Si el mundo no podía con dos putos amos, esa silla en concreto menos aún. Así que la silla se jodió ahí mismo y los dos se dieron una hostia de campeonato contra el suelo.

Al menos Aomine se cayó sobre Kise, que era una especie de colchón huesudo y con capacidad para abrazar.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—Mira qué mono, ¡Aominecchi preocupándose por mí! —Sonrió con malicia—. No te preocupes, estoy bien. Aunque agradecería que te me quitases de encima.

No iba a decir eso mismo dentro de un rato, no.

* * *

Resultaba que Kise tenía razón: su mera presencia hizo maravillas a la hora de tranquilizar a Aomine en la sesión fotográfica. No hizo ningún milagro, que conste: Aomine tenía que estar ocho mil horas para hacer una foto en condiciones y era difícil no gritarle al gilipollas del fotógrafo.

Eso sí, miraba a Kise, que le sonreía y le levantaba un pulgar, y se sentía un poco más calmado. Esta vez no tuvo que recurrir a la imagen mental de una pizza para poder sentirse feliz.


End file.
